The Reversed Persona Timeline
Just as it says, really. a universe where everyones personlities are reversed. how they would act normally and other mannerisms that they have ... they would be completely reversed. everyone would be their own opposites This is classifyable as a MAXIMUM paradox, and therefore Lemon Dreams would not exist in this. It would instead be called Lime Days. Examples n shit *DooM would be outrageously smart and possibly have a german accent to point the intelligence (for teh lulz). he would almost be as manly as his dad. He would also be very cautious and paranoid, actually ignoring a person for the reason of he hates them. He would be called more of a Jackass then a asshole. **Spirit would be more loving and caring, actually helpful to others, and would be a Fukai fanboy (sweet merciful god... o_o). Spirit would have learned the ways of a druid and would have a lower IQ, he would also be more loveable, and actually be the kind of person you would want to talk to. *Kuro would be a sweet, gentle angel ... who isn't bat shit crazy (she would, basically, become a Julia) *Jackie would be a harmless, joyful, loving person, and he would sell icecream to people. Jackie would be heartful, and a generally loving human being. Overall, he would be a less messed up version of NFA, who doesnt eat people. He would work for the community and help rape victims and drug attics all around. *Dan would be as depressed as he would be in the Latinless universe, only getting drunk instead of exploring. Honestly he would be a great embarrassment to DooM on a literal reason. *Hatter would be the most cruel and heartless kingpin in the entire state, being #5 on the top ten most wanted, he would butcher drug dealers and sell their own product under his name. No one would be safe in the ghetto, as the product he sells would obviously be a one way trip to Jail. *Ronn would be Lady Gaga basically, only he isnt a transgender. *NFA would be a church going man, who would soon move to Vatican City and learn the ways of religion. He would then grow up to become a pope and be very well known. **Claire would be a (sexy) nun working under him. *Yume would be the cruelest, heartless, most selfish Bitch ever imagined. She would kill whoever the hell she wanted without second thought. She'd also be the kind of girl who would kick a puppy into a wall just for sh*ts and giggles. She'd also make Jackie her bitch. *Satoshi would be a religious dumbass who would constantly preach about God and miracles. He'd have an IQ of 3.2 and would carelessly mess with the flow of time. He would also respect NFA, and would call him by his actual name. (le gasp!) *Raku would be a horrendously weak, horrendously untalented, unmanly, cowardly bitch with a great love for blonds (with hatred for a select few). and possibly gay *Julia .....she would be the spawn of Satan. basically, Yume's description. only more evil, physically weak, and flat chested ... *Fukai would ... ._. you can pretty much figure it out already. totally evil, corrupt, hates nature, hates life, and his IQ would be on the negatives *Coat would be a genius emo guy who would always wear a shirt and shoes. *Ro would actually be masculine and would only ever wear black, grey and red. some notes *o3o oh, look at that. big edits made and shit. things make a bit more sense now, aside from the german accent. ._. and Dan's manliness isn't immune to this? o.O what kind of world is this?! *hit by tomato* ... o3o let's put more shit - Aoi *His manliness only goes so far, Dan can be affected if it is a persnality thing, but not a physical thing. For example, the only physical change he can get is becoming gay, but the worst mental change is being depressed to severe amounts, because his manliness protects him from being a woman, but not depressed. And we should add more. -SZ *=3= Being gay isn't physical. ~Ol' Bleep *o3o makes sense. and being gay is more mental, but can affect you physically. ._. and there isn't really much else to add now ... o3o and did you read Julia's piece of info? - Aoi